


Charlie's dads

by oddoblivion



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddoblivion/pseuds/oddoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are married and they have a baby. Short and hopefully funny fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie's dads

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not native English speaker, so if you see any mistakes or weird use of words, please tell me about it. :)

It's been a crazy year for Dan and Phil. The pair of famous youtubers got married and adopted a few weeks old baby. Their son - Charlie - was a little cute ball of happiness. 

"It was good to see you" said Phil, as his and Dan's friends were leaving their apartment. They visited them and the baby, bringing lots of presents. 

"You too, guys" said Alfie, shaking Phil's hand. 

"If you need any advice, you know my number" Louise smiled, hugging Dan. "See you soon, dads!" 

When everybody left, Dan started cleaning the lounge, taking dishes to the kitchen. Phil decided to check out if everything's alright with the baby. As he went to Charlie's room, he saw a beautiful little human sleeping in it's cradle. Phil thought he could honestly look at Charlie for the rest of his life. He was standing there for a while and didn't hear Dan. The younger man walked into the room, moving next to Phil. He put his arms around him and rested his hand on the other man's hip. He rested his head on Phil’s shoulder. 

"He looks so peaceful" the elder whispered. Dan nodded with a smile. 

"Let's leave him and have some time for ourselves" said Dan after a while. Phil agreeded and followed the younger to the lounge, giving one more glance at the baby before leaving the room. 

Dan flopped down on the couch, resting his head on it and closing his eyes. 

"I'll make a tea for us" said Phil and went to the kitchen. Dan didn't move. When Phil came back with two cups of tea and sat down next to Dan, the latter opened his eyes, wrapped arms around Phil's waist and rested his head on Phil's chest. 

"Are you okay?" Phil gently kissed the top of the younger's head. 

"Yeah" Dan mumbled. "I just want to stay in this position forever". 

"No problem, bear" the elder responded, hugging his husband tighter. 

After a few minutes of silence, Dan moved away from Phil to take a few sips of tea. He smiled a little, sighed and turned to Phil, leaving a mug on the table. The elder was observing him all this time. Their eyes met, Dan bit his lip. 

"You still do it" said Phil, shaking his head a little, smile growing on his face. 

"What?" Dan frowned. 

"When you want to express your feelings, but you're not sure what to say, you bite your lip in the cutest way possible" Phil's eyes lit up. 

"Shut up" Dan mumbled, moving closer to his husband, grabbing his chin and slowly kissing his lips. Phil shifted his right hand on Dan's waist, the other on his neck. That was very sensitive area which only Phil could touch, making Dan groan. 

"I won't" said Phil in between one and the other kiss. They were kissing with no rush, slowly touching each other's faces, hair, arms. Dan was kissing Phil's neck, when the latter whispered his name and shoved him slightly. Dan looked at his husband confused. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing… I just wanted to say I love you so much" Phil stared in his love's beautiful brown eyes. 

"Oh" Dan smirked. "I love you too" he wanted to continue kissing but instead he shifted his body to Phil's, rested head on the other's shoulder and hugged him really tight, like the world was going to end and it was their last hug. Phil hugged him back, smiling, eyes closed. 

Baby's cry interrupted that pleasant moment. Dan slowly moved away, sighed. 

"I'll go" Phil started standing up. 

"No, wait" said Dan and left the lounge. Phil lay down on the couch with his head on a fluffy pillow. His mind was little foggy and he started to falling asleep. Earlier he didn't realise how tired he was. 

"Jesus Christ!" Phil heard from kid's room, woke up immediately and run there. 

"What happened?!" Phil gasped, running into the room and stopping right in front of Dan. 

"For the fuck's sake, Phil, what are you feeding this baby with? 

"Don't swear around him!" the elder frowned. 

"He doesn't understand!" 

"But he can hear it!" Phil crossed hands on his chest, cocking head to the left. 

"Okay, but, really" Dan showed dirty diaper he was holding. "How is it possible for a little baby to poop so much?" he raised his eyebrow. 

"Just throw it out, Dan" Phil laughed. "You should already get used to it" he came closer to Charlie and started changing his diaper. The boy looked at him with interest. 

"You smuggle my cereal for him, don't you?" said Dan when he threw the diaper out. Phil slowly shook his head and smiled. Charlie made some noises, but he wasn't crying anymore. They smiled at him. He was so tiny and cute, everybody would fall in love with him. "Hey Charlie, what's up?" asked Dan silently. Charlie moved his hand saying "oeeuuuuee". 

"You should sleep, buddy" said Phil, grinning. He stayed with the baby for a while, waiting for him to fall asleep. Later when he enetered the lounge he found Dan sleeping on the couch, with tv remote in his hand. Phil looked on tv screen to see some kind of anime and turned it off, then covered Dan with a blanket. He wanted to check some things on the Internet before going to bed, so he turned his laptop on. Accidentally, he kicked one of gifts for Charlie, which was laying on the floor. Dan immediately jumped, looking around. 

"Charlie?" he mumbled. 

"No… It's just me, sorry…" Phil apologized. 

"Oh… okay" Dan responded, sitting down. "What are you up to?" 

"Nothing, just wanted to browse the internet. Are you going to sleep?" 

"Yeah, probably… I'm not sure" Dan rubbed his eyes with right hand. 

"You look tired if I'm honest" 

Dan shrugged. Phil put down his latop, sitting next to his husband and hugging him. Dan's head rested on Phil's shoulder. 

"You know what? I'll make a bubble bath for you, you need to relax" Phil kissed Dan's forehead. The younger smiled gratefully, burrowing his head into Phil's arm. "Wait here" Phil wanted to stand up, but the latter grabbed his hand. 

"Don't go yet" his big brown eyes met Phil's. 

"Okay" Phil whispered, wrapping arms around Dan. He stroked his soft hair. 

"It feels so weird, you know" said Dan. 

"What exactly?" 

"Being responsible for the other person like that. For a child. It's been a while, but sometimes I'm still scared I'm gonna do something wrong." 

"We'll make mistakes, Dan, that's inevitable. And I'm afraid Charlie's gonna learn from me how to be clumsy. Oops?" Phil looked on Dan's face and chuckled when he saw a smile. 

"I know, I just feel like I won't be there when he'll need me… And I should be " Dan confessed. "It's such a strong feeling, especially when you feel like that relative to two people" their eyes met. 

"Yes, it is" Phil stroked Dan's cheek. "But we'll be there. We were ready to adopt Charlie and even if from now it's going to be really hard…" 

"Woah, well-Phil, you know how to comfort a man" Dan interrupted, smiling, showing his dimple. 

"…we can do this" Phil smiled. "Yay for an adventure!" he smirked, looking Dan straight in the eyes. 

"Damn, you're sexy" said Dan. "I mean…yeah, that's what I mean, actually." 

Phil shook his head, smiling even with his eyes. He moved closer to Dan and gave him a quick kiss. Dan didn't give him a chance to move away, grabbing Phil's face, kissing him greedily. 

"So… Like I said… We can do this…" Phil was talking between kisses. 

"I know. As long as we're in this together… It'll be okay… Right?" 

"Exactly" Phil shifted his right hand on Dan's butt. 

"About that bubble bath…" Dan squeezed the elder's arm, moving the other hand on his back, still kissing him. 

"I can do it, but you have to let me go" 

They stopped kissing, foreheads touching. 

"Fine. Go and I'll check if Charlie's okay" Dan left the lounge first. Nothing has changed in kid's room, Charlie was sleeping, looking peaceful and innocent. Dan bit his lip. He thought it's not going to be easy, but he loves this little munchkin very much and he has Phil. His husband's preparing a bubble bath for him instead of browsing the Internet. That's what you can call a sacrifice, right? Dan smiled to himself, slowly shaking his head. Yeah, it will be an amazing adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story make sure to leave a comment or kudos, thank you! Also, check out my other phanfics. :)


End file.
